Gato extraviado
by Dragonazul
Summary: Fic dedicado a Black Angel Moni . Imagina que tu gato desaparece... Lo buscas por horas y días, y aun hoy, luego de una semana, despues de bromear que tal vez una armadura se lo alla llevado aun esperas encontrarlo. Un fic con humor y rasjuños XD
1. ¿Y Lucas?

Bueno, le dedico este fic a una nakama muy especial; Black Angel Mony, alías... Mony-onne-chan n_nU

Por su apoyo y su confianza en mí, además de gran amiga y escritora. ^.^

* * *

**Gato extraviado**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Y Lucas?**

**Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, hacía bastante calor ese día, la casa estaba bastante fresco a comparación.**

**-¿Lucas?- pregunto fuertemente, una joven, caminando por le patio de su casa; -¿estas por acá?- pregunto abriendo la puerta del galpón de la casa y solo encontrando cosas llenas de polvo y telarañas.**

**Cerró la puerta y encamino a la pared del vecino.**

**-¡Lucas!- llamo nuevamente, colgándose levemente de la pared de concreto y ladrillo, divisando el patio vecino lleno de plantas crecidas por todo el lugar, una pileta semivacía y algún que otro gato callejero, aun que obviamente el suyo no se encontraba allí.**

**-¿Dónde se metió ese animal?- se pregunto el voz alta, mirando por la puerta del costado que daba al frente de la casa, un pequeño patiecillo en el cual su perro dormitaba sus problemas, pero su mascota felina no hacía aparición.**

**Retorno dentro de la casa, buscando debajo de la cama, tanto la suya como la de sus padres, dentro de los muebles, en alguno de los sillones...**

**-¿Daniela, que estas haciendo?- pregunto bastante extrañado, su hermano menor al ver a su hermana gritar el nombre de su mascota dentro de la heladera.**

**-eh, nada; ¿no has visto a Lucas?- pregunto, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.**

**-no, ¿por?- pregunto el niño.**

**-lo estoy buscando hace rato; lo vi antes pero pareciera que desapareció- comento la joven.**

**-tranquila, estará en la casa de algún vecino, va a volver- le tranquilizo el pequeño mientras volvía a su cuarto y retomaba sus batallas contra la consola que no paraba de hacer sonidos de peleas y otros jutsus extraños.**

**Daniela se quedo pensando un momento.**

**-eso espero- se dijo, volví a su cuarto y se sentó frente a la computadora, prodigio a dibujar aquella pequeña historieta que había pospuesto mientras buscaba a su mascota.**

**-no puede estar muy lejos- se dijo para dentro.**

**La llegada de sus padres, un par de horas después, alerto que pronto seria la hora de cenar; aún así, aquel gato negro y blanco de ojos ámbar y collar azul no aparecía.**

**La noche de aquel lunes prosiguió, sin problemas; más aun para la joven ya que solo le quedaba una semana de vacaciones antes de volver a empezar un nuevo año lectivo.**

**-así que... ¿no sabes donde esta tu gato?- pregunto una joven, con el mismo conjunto de remera y pantalón que llevaba su amiga.**

**-si, lo peor de todo es que ya pasó una semana- respondió algo triste Daniela.**

**-que mala suerte...- comento su amiga.**

**-je, que mala suerte que no estén lo Get Bakers aquí para ayudarme a encontrarlos- bromeo.**

**-si- río algo divertida, -aun así, no sabemos donde esta- le respondió.**

**-si, solo espero que donde quiera que este; no lo estén maltratando- dijo en voz baja.**

**-si... si es que sigue vivo- comento su compañera.**

**-pero que positiva eres- le dijo algo enojada Daniela, -¿Quién seria capaz de secuestrar a un gato?- se pregunto mirando hacía arriba.**

**-si es lindo, yo seria capaz- respondió.**

**-Pame...- respondió en tono acusador.**

**-no es para tanto... ¿sabes que me imagino?- pregunto Pamela, haciendo que su compañera le mirara, -me imagino a una gran armadura caminando por la calle y al ver a un gato extraviado, lo mete dentro de su cuerpo y se lo lleva para cuidarlo a su casa- dijo de forma soñadora.**

**-bien, pero... él no se llevaría un gato de la nada, mucho menos sabiendo que tiene una placa de dueño- comento.**

**De repente, la campana del recreo sonó, y casa chica tubo que retirarse a sus respectivas aulas.**

**...**

**Pero... a esta misma hora de la mañana en un país, pueblo, hasta dimensión, lejana; alguien dormía tranquilamente en su cama.**

**-¿eh?...- se pregunto el joven rubio de ojos ámbar, al abrir sus ojos y ver unos similares a los suyos frente a él.**

**-¡AAAAHHH!- semejante grito fue escuchado por toda la casa y posiblemente también en los vecinos.**

**-nii-san ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto apresurado, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color café.**

**-¿"Qué pasa"?- pregunto de forma irónica, -Al, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando con su mano metálica a un gato blanco y negro acostado tranquilamente sobre sí.**

**-eh... je, verás... hace una semana que lo vi a unas calles de aquí cerca del mercado, y el pobrecito estaba solo- le dijo de forma dramática, -por favor, Ed, déjame quedármelo- le rogó su hermano.**

**-¡claro que no!, un animal en esta casa significa una boca más que alimentar; además con nuestros viajes lo dejaríamos solo continuamente- le explico.**

**-pero...- reprocho Alphonse.**

**-nada de peros, este gato se va...- dijo levanto al animal con sus manos de frente; pero casi a los segundos lo soltó dando un alarido.**

**-este... olvide comentarte que es un poco cascarrabias- dijo Alphonse acercándose y acariciando al animal.**

**-si, no me hubiera dado cuenta- le respondió Edward, tomándose su mano izquierda con unas heridas de arañazos.**

**-por favor, nii-san; yo le cuidare y le alimentare; es una promesa- le rogó el joven a su hermano.**

**-la única condición que te pondré... es que ese animal no se acerque a mí- dijo algo refunfuñado el alquimista de acero.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: bien, ya he dicho que le dedicare este fic a mi amiga Black Angel Mony, además de dedicárselo a mis mascotas; Lucas, mi gato, y Scooby, mi perro XD

Bueno, primero y primordial el fic no será muy largo; además de que... ¿Cuánto lio puede crear un gato? Ahora es cuando yo comienzo a contar las innumerables historias de las travesuras de mi mascota ¬¬

además de hacer mi aparición estelar en la historia, y agregar a personas como mi hermanito, amigas del cole y nada más y nada menos que los personajes FMA... Espero que les guste! ^^

En fin, y como una famosa filosofa escritora argentina llamada **Dragonazul** dijo una vez:

"_**Dejad reviews no cuesta nada" XD**_


	2. Día 1

**Capitulo 2: Día 1**

**-Dani... Daniela... ¡Daniela!- los llamados de su compañera terminó en un grito en su oreja.**

**-ah, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Daniela ante el grito.**

**-pasa que no respondías con nada; estas en las nubes. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Mar, ante ver que su compañera parecía más distraída que de costumbre.**

**-ah, nada, solo... que pienso donde puede estar Lucas- respondió con una cara algo triste. Mar la miro unos momentos y suspiro.**

**-che, ¿Qué me habías dicho que había pasado en los últimos capítulos de ese manga... este, One Piece?-, sabia bastante bien que se arriesgaba a estar más de diez minuto escuchando a Daniela hablar de las aventuras de Luffy, pero por lo menos le levantaría el animo.**

**...**

**En otra parte:**

**-llegas tarde, acero- comento el coronel Mustang al ver entrar al joven alquimista por la puerta de su despacho; -¿algún problema?- río.**

**-hoy no estoy de humor, coronel idiota- gruño Ed, prefería decirle eso antes de contarle la cantidad de accidentes que había tenido con el nuevo gato de Al; Umberto.**

**Después de que su hermano menor lo rebautizara con ese nombre, ese maldito gato no había parado de molestarlo; casi lo había echo caer por las escaleras cuando, bajando por las mismas, el animal se interpuso en el medio de sus piernas, luego había recibido más de un arañazo en su pie de carne por parte del felino y, por ultimo, durante el desayuno el gato se había subido arriba de la masa y había tirado la leche, la verdad es que eso ultimo no era gran problema para el mayor de los Elric, el problema era que ahora la leche se encontraba sobre su ropa...**

**-nee, eres un gatito muy travieso ¿no?- le comento el menor de los Elric al minino, mientras le dejaba un plato con leche, en el piso; -bueno, ya que tiraste la leche tendré que ir a comprar; no hagas líos ¿ok?- le sonrío al gato y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa con las llaves y dinero en mano.**

**Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Umberto, o más bien Lucas, levanto la mirada; se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla inútilmente, se quedo parado unos momentos antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba, no tardo en dirigirse a algún cuarto; entro al baño, y lo primero que llamo su interés fue el papel de baño que colgaba de cierta altura, la hoja se movía lentamente.**

**Menos de un minuto después casi todo el rollo del baño se encontraba el en piso hecho trizas; Umberto, luego de aburrirse, se dirigió al cuarto de enfrente, el de Ed.**

**Miro unos momentos el cuarto de un lado a otro, y dirigió su atención a un mueble el cual tenía una tela a lo largo de este, sobre la cual había fotos y otras hojas del trabajo de Ed, el felino se acerco al mueble y comenzó a jugar con el borde de la tela; lo que concluyo, nuevamente, en la caída de varias cosas al piso.**

**Umberto salio corriendo hacía el comedor frente a la puerta, a esperar a Al; pero este aun no volvía.**

**El felino se dirigió a la cocina y se paseo por la mesada logrando encontrar algo de pan sobre esta, y sin tardar más logro encontrar una pequeña ventana, por la cual miro hacía afuera y saltó al patio de vecino.**

**En esos mismos momentos Ed volvía a la casa luego de terminar rápidamente con su encargo.**

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, en un capitulo relativamente corto, espero poder seguirlo más pronto. Ah, y como ya dije en otros lados; perdón por la tardanza es que tenia un bloqueo imaginativo y... me había distraído y ocupado de otras cosas (Escuela, videojuegos, tarea, videos, dibujos, la nueva tableta grafica, foros, etc)

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Black** **Angel** **Mony**: Dios, cuanto tarde en actualizar, vos sabes que este fic te lo dedico, sábeme disculpar sabes? u.u

**DarckHeart**: Bueno, espero que te guste este capi y lo puedas leer.

**Jesicaprincess2010**: Gracias por el review y espero que te guste...

Saludos cordiales, Dragonazul


End file.
